Such a ski is described in U.S. Patent No. 4,300,786. This ski has at the two narrow side surfaces grooves which are rectangular in cross section and into which rods are inserted, which rods can be considered pressure bars in a broad sense. Depending on the desired stiffness of the ski, the skier can select the correct rods from a series of rods. Each rod resists bending with two different resistances, depending on whether it is inserted into the groove in its initial position or in a position rotated 90.degree. from the initial position. To secure the rods, which are usually held by friction, it is possible to utilize screws or bolts.
The handling and use of the known ski is extremely complicated, since the skier must at all times carry a large number of rods. Furthermore, it is often difficult for the skier to select the particular rods which are the most suitable for the existing snow conditions.
The invention has as a purpose to overcome the disadvantages of this known design and to provide a ski in which an exchange of pressure bars is not needed.